Unentschuldbar
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Jahre sind vergangen, seit Slytherin Hogwarts verlassen hat. Und wie es so ist... wird ein unschuldiger Tag Zeuge eines ersten Wiedersehens seit Jahren. Post-Gründungs-Fic - oder so :0) Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr es lest und riwut ^^


**Story: Jahre sind vergangen, seit Slytherin Hogwarts verlassen hat… und wie das so ist.. ein unschuldiger Tag wird Zeuge eines… ersten Wiedersehens seit Jahren.  
****Disclaimer****: Hufflepuff und Slytherin gehören JKR… bis auf das, was ich aus ihnen gemacht habe *he*  
****Anmerkung: ich habe ein bisschen mit verschiedenen Stilarten herumgespielt.. und Stilwechseln.. wollte mal gucken, wie ich wann wo und warum einen Übergang schaffe ^^  
****Widmung: Ich wusste zuerst nicht so recht, für wen das werden sollte, aber im Laufe des Schreibprozesses hat sich absolut herauskristallisiert, für wen das hier ist.  
För Maja!**

Froog mi nich, warüm, man dat heir is alleen för di! Ik denk, dat is, weil unsee haalet Kenn sau putzig is… un weil du mi heir so helpt hest. *knüddel* Oh… un weil du düsse Story betaleest… wat? Du weest dorvon nichts? Na… nu weest't! :D

_It`s not the end  
Not the kingdom come  
It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer  
Call of the wild  
In me forever and ever and ever forever  
Wanderlust  
**Nightwish**** - Wanderlust **_(Diese Songs des Tages aus Provokation, ja... SCHLECHTER Einfluss!)

  


**Unentschuldbar******

****

Das mittelalterliche London war ein Gewimmel aus Lebenden und Toten. Die Muggel wollten es nicht sehen, aber zwischen ihnen wandelten Zauberer wie Geister. Nur offensichtlich für die, die sehen wollten und kannten, was sie sahen.

Die Sonne strahlte hell und alles schillerte. Alles wimmelte.

Er drängte sich durch die Massen aus Muggeln, versuchte, so wenig wie möglich von ihnen mitzubekommen. Versuchte, ihre Anwesenheit einfach zu ignorieren.

Er atmete auf, als er endlich das kleine Gebäude erreicht hatte, die Tür öffnete und eintrat.  
Einige der Magier im Raum drehten sich um und grüßten, doch er ignorierte sie und durchquerte eilig den Pub, den dahinter liegenden Hof und betrat kurz darauf die in letzter Zeit immer größer werdende Winkelgasse.  
Ein Ruck der Entspannung ging durch seinen Körper.

Auch hier schillerte alles, doch er ignorierte die hier anwesenden Menschen nicht weiter, sondern ging mit aufmerksamem Blick die Straße entlang, beobachtete die Menschen.

Es dauerte, bis er sein Ziel erreichte, die unscheinbare und winzige Gasse. Trotz der Sonne wirkte sie dunkel, trotz der vielen Menschen wirkte es auch in der Nähe der Gasse leer. Und trotz des Sommers wirkte es hier kalt.

Er lächelte. 

Viele Eltern verboten ihren Kindern sich hier aufzuhalten. Muggelgeborenen riet man auch im erwachsenen Alter davon ab.

Die wenigen Eltern, die ihre Kinder nicht vor dieser kleinen Gasse warnten, schickten sie hierher, um zu lernen. Von ihm.

Es war ein Ort der Dunkelheit.  
Sein Ort.

Er betrat die Gasse, als er die Stimme hörte. Eine seltsam bekannte Stimme. Eine durchschnittliche Frauenstimme und dennoch war etwas in ihr, das sie einzigartig machte. Eine Stimme, die er früher zu gut gekannt hatte.

„Salazar?" Erst leise, fast zögernd.

„Salazar." Dann lauter und fester.

„Salazar!" Energisch, als er sich nicht umdrehen wollte.

Endlich drehte er sich um.

Sie kam auf ihn zu, drängte sich an den Menschen vorbei, die ihr teilweise verärgert nachsahen. Und überrascht, da die meisten sie in ihren dunklen Roben nicht wahrgenommen hatten.

„Helga.", sagte er rau. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert. Immer noch kleiner als er, die Haare hatten die gleiche blonde Farbe wie vor 37 Jahren und auch das Gesicht hatte sich kaum verändert, vielleicht wirkte es ein wenig erfahrener und… härter. 

Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, sie noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Und jetzt stand sie beinahe vor ihm. Wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.

„Ich wusste, dass du es bist.", sagte sie und musterte ihn, „Es ist so lange her." Ihre Stimme ließ nicht erkennen, wie sie sich bei den Worten fühlte. In ihrem Blick aber lag Neugierde.

„Ja.", sagte er nur. Natürlich war es lange her. 

Sie nickte.  
„Wohnst du hier?" Sie wies in die dunkle Gasse.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen.  
„Ja.", antwortete er, „Ein passender Ort, nicht wahr."

Sie wirkte, als wollte sie auflachen und sah doch aus, als müsste sie die Tränen unterdrücken. Und, völlig getrennt von dem allen, waren ihre Hände wie von Zorn zu Fäusten geballt.  
„Was meinst du damit?"

Er sah sie durchdringend an, hoffte, sie einzuschüchtern, sie dazu zu bringen, sich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen.  
„Der böse Slytherin, der Muggelfeind, verlässt das große Hogwarts, um in eine kleine, dunkle Gasse zu ziehen.", zischte er, „Das hätte Gryffindor gefallen, nicht wahr? Und Ravenclaw." Zu lange hatten sie sich nicht gesehen. Vor zu langer Zeit hatte er damit abgeschlossen.

Ihr Blick wurde seltsam ausdruckslos und ihr Atem begann, schneller zu gehen. Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper.  
„Du klingst, als wärest du nicht erfreut, mich zu sehen." Ihre Stimme hob und senkte sich kaum, vielleicht war es das, was ihn immer so beeinflusst hatte.

„Was hattest du erwartet?", fragte er harsch.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und sah die Straße hinauf.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte sie. „Was erwartet man, wenn man einen alten Freund nach fast 40 Jahren wieder sieht?" 

„Freund…", schnaubte er leise und wehrte sich gegen die Emotionen, die dieses Wort in ihm auslöste. Und die Erinnerungen.

Sie wandte ihm wieder den Blick zu.  
„Fang jetzt nicht wieder so an!" Ihre Stimme klang fast flehend.

„Es ist, wie du sagtest, fast 40 Jahre her.", flüsterte er drohend, „Erwartest du wirklich eine _‚Freundschaft', wie wir sie in unserer Jugend hatten?"_

Zu seiner Erleichterung wirkte sie wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, tat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Und _du hast mir gefehlt.", sagte sie leise, fast verächtlich und dennoch mit gesenktem Kopf, sie wandte sich ab, wollte offensichtlich gehen, blieb jedoch stehen._

Er starrte sie an, glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er starrte ihre niedergeschlagenen Augen an und die leicht nach vorn gefallenen Schultern.

Er wich einen Schritt zurück und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Er hatte sie so lange nicht gesehen, er würde sich jetzt nicht von ihr beeinflussen lassen.  
Und dennoch…

„Helga…" Es klang unglaublich rau.

Sie hob den Blick und sah ihn langsam an.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte er leicht verärgert.

Sie sah ihn fast gleichmütig an.  
„Ich war sehr lange nicht mehr hier.", sagte sie kühl, „Ich hatte Besorgungen zu machen. Keine Angst", ihr Tonfall war in Bitterkeit umgeschlagen, „ich habe nicht nach dir gesucht."

Er sah sie weiter an, schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dann atmete er tief aus, fluchte leise.

„Was?", fragte sie. Nicht mehr kühl, sondern in ihrer ganz speziellen Art und Weise, mit der sie ihn aus der Reserve zu locken gepflegt hatte.

„Vergiss es.", sagte er abwehrend. „Vergiss einfach, dass du mich gesehen hast." Das würde es einfacher machen.

„Nein."

Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, fokussierte sie.  
Natürlich nicht, eine Helga Hufflepuff würde das nicht einfach vergessen. Nein. Und sie würde auch nicht auf ihn hören, Salazar Slytherin, den Verräter. Würde ihm keinen Gefallen tun. Er hatte auch weiß Gott keinen Grund, das zu erwarten.

„Nein.", wiederholte Helga leise. „Ich… bin hier hergekommen, weil ich… Besorgungen für… die Schule erledigen wollte. Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Aber was sollte ich machen, als ich dich gesehen habe? Verdammt! Bei allem, was dir heilig ist, wenn dir überhaupt noch etwas heilig ist…" Ihre Stimme brach ab und sie sah ihn fast hilflos an. 

Salazar betrachtete sie, wog ab, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
„Komm mit.", sagte er schließlich leise und gab ihr ein Zeichen, ihm in die Gasse zu folgen. Auf eine seltsame Weise glaubte er, verstanden zu haben, was sie sagen wollte.

Helga tat, wie ihr geheißen und sah sich mit offenen Augen in der kleinen Gasse um, das bemerkte er. Typisch.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte sie ihn im Gehen.

„Ich unterrichte.", antwortete er schlicht und ohne nachzudenken.

Helga blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

Auch Salazar blieb stehen, wenn auch nur kurz.

„Komm mit.", wiederholte er.

Ihr Ziel lag am Ende der Gasse. Ein uraltes und dennoch gut erhaltenes Haus. Mittelgroß mit kleinen Fenstern zur Gasse hin. Salazar öffnete die Tür und bedeutete Helga einzutreten. Sie drehte sich, wohl um so viel wie möglich aufzunehmen. Einen Großteil der Einrichtung musste sie noch kennen.

Salazar durchquerte den kleinen Flur nach der Eingangstür und ging eine Treppe hinauf. Er war sich sicher, dass Helga folgen würde und so wandte er sich nicht um.

Ein Stockwerk höher und in seinen eigentlichen Wohngemächern angekommen bat er sie, sich zu setzen und tat es ihr gleich. Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an.

Salazar hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und kämpfte, so gut es ging, gegen die Erinnerungen. Und versagte. Genau deswegen hatte er sich in den Jahren nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Aus genau diesem Grund. Er legte keinen Wert auf solche Gefühle. Und vor allem legte er keinen Wert auf Zweifel.

„Wie… geht es dir?", fragte Helga nach einiger Zeit.

„Gut.", antwortete Salazar.

Helga nickte und schien zu warten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Salazar schließlich.

Helga lächelte leicht.  
„Gut, denke ich.", antwortete sie.

Salazar nickte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ sich zurück gegen die Lehne des Holzstuhls fallen.

Helga sah ihn nur weiter an, aber das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.  
„Was unterrichtest du?", fragte sie. „Und wen?"

Salazar überlegte kurz, legte sich die Worte zurecht, die er sagen wollte.  
„Nun, die Kinder der Leute, die ihre Erben nicht nach Hogwarts schicken wollen.", sagte er. „Ich lehre sie, was ich weiß."

Ein Schatten glitt über Helgas Gesicht.  
„Ich verstehe.", sagte sie langsam.

„Was verstehst du?", flüsterte er leise und hart, „Was?"

Helga starrte ihn an. Ihre Pupillen wanderten von rechts nach links. Dann schlug sie die Augen nieder.  
„Verzeih mir.", sagte sie. „Lass uns über andere Dinge reden. Bitte." Sie betrachtete die mit Blumenstickereien versehenen und weit auseinander gehenden Ärmel ihrer Robe und Salazar beobachtete sie dabei.

„Wie geht es in Hogwarts?", fragte er. Und verfluchte sich, dieser Frage nicht widerstanden haben zu können.

Helga hob den Kopf und sah ihn überrascht an. Dann huschte ein trauriges Lächeln über ihre Lippen.  
„Gut.", sagte sie. „Sehr gut sogar." Doch ihre Stimme klang bedrückt.

„Warum klingst du dann, als stände alles vor dem Ende?", fragte er. 

Helga sah ihn lange an, doch sie schwieg. Irgendwann stand sie auf und ging zu einem kleinen Fenster.

Salazar ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und wartete.  
„Nun?", fragte er.

Sie wandte sich langsam um und sah ihn an.   
„Weil es _unser_ Traum war." Sie flüsterte fast. „Noch bevor wir auf Godric und Rowena stießen, erinnerst du dich? Eine Schule… für Magierkinder. Unser Werk…" Ihre Stimme brach ab.

Salazar presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Die erste vage Idee für die Schule… die hatten sie gemeinsam gehabt. Umso überraschter waren sie gewesen, als sie Gryffindor und Ravenclaw getroffen hatten und erfahren hatten, dass es ihnen genauso ging. Dass sie etwas ähnliches wollten.

Sie hatten es realisiert.  
Und dann war es bergab gegangen.

Er stand langsam auf, ging zu Helga hinüber und sah an ihr vorbei hinaus aus dem Fenster.  
Er fuhr zusammen, als er etwas an seinem Arm spürte, wich einen Schritt zurück und erkannte erst dann, dass es Helgas Hand war, die seinen Unterarm berührt hatte. Er starrte sie an und wich noch einen Schritt zurück.  
„Lass das.", sagte er leise.

Helga sah ihn stumm an. Dann schloss sie die Augen, zog ihre Brauen zusammen und führte ihre linke Hand vor ihre Augen, stützte ihr Gesicht darin. Ihr Gesicht wirkte wie von Schmerzen verzerrt. Ihre rechte Hand erreichte ihr Gesicht und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

‚Sie lässt die Gefühle zu. Und die Erinnerungen.', schoss es Salazar durch den Kopf, als er seine Jugendfreundin ansah.

Freundin.

Er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu, hob langsam, fast vorsichtig seine Hand und berührte ihre Rechte.

Helga schreckte auf, starrte ihn an. Der Mund leicht geöffnet.  
Sie senkte ihre Hand und umfasste seine. Und Salazar zog die Hand nicht zurück, sondern ließ sie gewähren. 

Sie schwiegen.

„Wir alle haben Fehler begangen.", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja.", erwiderte er. „Unentschuldbare Fehler." Seine Stimme klang kalt. „Und trotzdem stehe ich zu dem, was ich getan habe."

Helga nickte langsam, in ihren Augen stand Kummer, und Salazar hätte sich umdrehen und gehen wollen, hätte er gekonnt. Ihr Ausdruck war eine stumme Bitte an ihn, sie zu umarmen, das wusste er, doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich hätte dich damals am liebsten umgebracht.", sagte sie leise.

Salazar presste die Kiefer aufeinander.  
„Und ich euch.", sagte er. „Deswegen bin ich gegangen."

Doch Helga schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich wollte dich töten, weil du gegangen bist."

Salazar starrte sie überrascht an. Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Und er verstand ihre Worte nur im Ansatz.  
„Was?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

Helgas Augenbrauen zuckten.  
„Du bist einfach gegangen!" Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Von einem Tag auf den anderen warst du weg! Weg. Nicht mehr da. Verstehst du?" Sie schluckte. 

Salazar lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und er verspannte sich bei ihren Worten.  
„Helga…"

Helgas Atem ging schneller. Sie schien die passenden Worte zu suchen.  
„Ich… wollte nicht, dass du gehst.", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe immer gedacht, diese Feindseligkeit wäre nur Konkurrenz…"

Salazar schwieg und sah sie weiter an. Der Gedanke an Gryffindor ließ wieder Zorn in ihm aufsteigen.  
„Das war sie nicht.", sagte er kalt. Instinktiv suchten seine Hände seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Helga schnell. „Jetzt. Aber damals wusste ich es nicht, wollte es nicht wissen, hätte alles getan, wenn ihr euch nur vertragen hättet." Sie schwieg kurz. „Die Gespräche mit Rowena hätten mich so oft fast rasend gemacht. Unsere Freundschaft bröckelte, weil meine Freundschaft zu dir trotz allem stärker war. Aber so etwas vergeht nicht einfach…"

Salazar starrte sie an und versuchte, alle ihre Worte zu verstehen. Seine Hände fanden seinen Zauberstab, doch er zog sie wieder zurück.

Helga atmete langsam und so ruhig wie es ihr möglich schien. Und scheiterte.  
„Rowena hat es nicht verstanden. Und ich weiß nicht, warum.", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Doch, ich weiß es, aber damals wusste ich es nicht. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum du ihnen wieder so fremd warst." Sie zitterte kaum merklich und ihre Schultern fielen nach vorn, sie blickte zu Boden. „Wollte es nicht verstehen."

Salazar nahm den Blick nicht von ihr. Er wollte sie unterbrechen, aber er wusste nicht genau, was er hätte erwidern können.  
„Es ist zu spät, über diese Dinge nachzudenken." Er kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Und erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wirklich laut gesprochen hatte. Er erkannte den eisigen Ton.

Helga sah ruckartig auf, ihre Augen wirkten leer.   
„Dann sollte ich gehen." Ihre Stimme bebte.

Salazar sah sie an und ihm wurde urplötzlich schwindelig. Panik kam auf, die er am liebsten ignoriert hätte.  
„Habe ich das gesagt?", fragte er schnell.

Sie sah ihn lange an und er erwiderte den Blick.  
„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie leise.

Der Entschluss, ihr den Ring zu geben, kam ganz plötzlich, wie ein Schlag und er wehrte sich nicht weiter dagegen, er hatte ihn ohnehin schon zu lange.

„Helga…", sagte er langsam und ging hinüber zu seinem Tisch. Er räumte einiges an Pergament beiseite, bis er schließlich die kleine Holzkiste fand, in der er den Ring aufbewahrte. Er nahm sie vorsichtig und ging zurück zu Helga. „Ich hatte ihn lange genug." Er öffnete das Kistchen, nahm den Ring heraus und reichte ihn Helga. Er war silbern, das Wappen Hufflepuffs war auf ihm abgebildet. Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück, die Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, Helga anfangs beinahe ruppig aus seinen Gemächern verjagt hatte, sich schließlich aber doch im Frieden von ihr verabschiedet hatte, nachdem Helga ihn mit der Geste des Ringes als Geschenk völlig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Er hielt den Ring noch immer in der Hand, aber Helga wich nur einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an.  
„Du hast… den Ring noch." Ihre Augen waren geweitet, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und kaum zu hören. „Salazar…" Ihre Augen wurden seltsam glasig und das Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

Salazar sah sie an, rührte sich nicht, hielt den Ring nur noch immer in der offenen Hand.  
Er wunderte sich, dass er so ruhig blieb und dankte gleichzeitig Gott dafür, dass er jetzt nicht sentimental wurde. Und dennoch…  
„Natürlich habe ich den Ring noch.", antwortete er. Leise.

Helga formte ihre Lippen zu Worten, doch kein Ton war zu hören. Sie schloss den Mund, streckte schließlich die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig den Ring, nahm ihn jedoch nicht.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ihn mitgenommen hast…", sagte sie.

Salazar sah sie an und schnaubte leise.  
„Nicht mitnehmen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer von uns beiden redet ständig von Freundschaft?" Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er belustigt geklungen. Und als er es hörte, befand er, dass es nicht so spöttisch klang, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Helga sah ihn an, ihre Augen schienen noch glasiger zu werden, wirkten beinahe feucht und Salazar konnte sehen, wie sie hart schluckte.  
„Verzeih mir…", flüsterte sie. Einen Moment wusste er nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte, was er ihr verzeihen sollte. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als sie langsam auf ihn zu trat und ihre Stirn fast vorsichtig an seine linke Schulter legte.

Obwohl er es hatte kommen sehen, wollte sein Körper auf die Berührung reagieren wie auf einen Schlag, doch er zwang sich, stehen zu bleiben, nicht zurückzuweichen. 

Salazar merkte, wie er die Kontrolle über seine Beherrschung verlor. Er stand da, fühlte sich hilflos wie ein Kind durch diese Geste und verfluchte sich dafür.

Helga veränderte ihre Haltung nicht, ob sie nun wusste, wie er fühlte, oder nicht.  
„Es tut mir so leid.", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „Dass alles so gekommen ist."  
Salazar antwortete nichts darauf und rührte sich auch weiterhin nicht, wenn er auch in seinem Inneren mit sich rang. 

Im Grunde, so dachte er später, hatte sich seine Hand von selbst gehoben, getrieben von einer Art eigenem Willen, fuhr sie langsam seitlich an Helgas Körper hinauf zu ihrem Kopf und legte sich vorsichtig auf ihre Haare. 

Er konnte spüren, wie sie leicht zuckte, doch sie wich nicht zurück, und legte fast zögernd und seltsam kraftlos ihre Arme um seinen Rücken.

Salazar verharrte, wie er war und gestattete sich, ihre Anwesenheit wahrzunehmen.  
Erst, als er spürte, dass der Stoff seiner Roben an seiner Schulter langsam feuchter wurde, legte er seine freie Hand, die Hand, in der er noch immer den Ring hielt, um ihren Rücken, zog sie an sich und schloss langsam die Augen.

~*~

Noch vor der Dämmerung des neuen Tages hatte sie sein Haus verlassen.

Er hatte sie nicht hinausbegleitet, war oben geblieben um sich zu sammeln.

Er beobachtete sie durch ein kleines Fenster, sie hob sich kaum ab von ihre Umgebung, die schwarzen Roben machten sie fast unsichtbar.

Ihr Blick glitt hinauf zu ihm und sie sahen sich eine Weile an, schweigend, da sie den anderen ohnehin nicht gehört hätten.

Schließlich hob sie ihre rechte Hand zu ihrem Mund und warf ihm eine Kusshand zu. Dann wandte sie sich eilig um. Ihm schien es, als wäre sie es nun, die Angst vor den Gefühlen hatte.

Er jedoch öffnete das Fenster, streckte die Hand aus und versuchte, den Kuss einzufangen.

***

Endlich geschafft… bin müd' *schlafen geht*

Es hat unendlich lange gedauert, bis ich da endlich drin war. Maxine (*knuddel*) hat während des Schreibprozesses gesagt, wäre sie Helga gewesen, wäre sie aufgrund von Salazars Ruppigkeit am Anfang sofort weggerannt. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir ging es auch nicht anders. Ich wollte irgendwie viel mehr erzählen, über die Gefühle der beiden damals und während der Story, aber die beiden sind so stur *flenn* und Salazar ist so ANSTRENGEND! *gg*

Danke an die, die bis hier durchgehalten haben!


End file.
